


兜兜轉轉

by abbabccd05



Series: 和我一起飛吧（現代機場AU） [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 兩人被困在機場時發生的初次遇見。史蒂夫，巴奇和雪倫試圖趕在聖誕節前夕回到家。冬季的天氣卻總不盡人意。包含親吻，吵架，還有很多粉紅泡泡（最後還有一點色色的）。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hanging around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719166) by [Lesserknownhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero). 



史蒂夫大步走向登機門，一雙眼睛漫不經心地望著窗外的景色，白色的雪花細密地從天空落下，在地上堆積出一層厚厚的積雪。他熱愛這個節日，簡直等不及要回到位在布魯克林的家探望母親。雖然聖誕季節帶給他帶來許多歡樂，但歸家的過程總是令人抓狂。聖誕夜前夕當天，在歷經班機延遲，擁擠的轉機過程後，他此時正在雷根國際機場裡。周圍的人潮多到不像話，一個男人經過時重重地撞上他，史蒂夫咬咬牙，在心裡掙扎著是不是該更大力地撞回去。

不過他終究沒那麼做，史蒂夫拉住肩上的背包向上提高一些，並往旁邊讓了讓。他心不在焉地望著前方，看見一位有著一頭金髮的母親帶著兩個孩子來到座位旁。小女孩牽著母親的手，大大的眼睛看著史蒂夫，嘴邊掛著一朵小小的笑。她的棕色長髮被梳成整齊的辮子，紅色洋裝顯得乾淨整齊。她的哥哥跑在前面，腳步細碎而快速，嘴巴不停地說著什麼，並用手指著每一個成功引起他注意的東西。

他白金色的頭髮有些亂糟糟，藍色毛衣上印著一道像是閃電的圖形，一旁的顏料似乎是番茄醬。男孩往登機門的方向奔跑著，經過他身邊時，史蒂夫咬著嘴唇讓自己不要笑出來。史蒂夫跟在一家子身後，他找到一個位子坐下來，並將行李放到一邊的空椅子上。大概還要再三十分鐘才開始登機，他很慶幸能坐下來休息一會兒。

「皮特洛，慢一點！」金髮女人說著，跟著她的兒子走到窗邊的位子。

男孩回過頭來，給他母親一個不太高興的表情。

「你太慢了啦！」他哀哀叫，但一看到他妹妹卻立刻微笑起來，「汪達，快過來看飛機！」

「媽媽，我可以去嗎？」女孩輕輕地問。

她母親只是莞爾，吻了女兒的頭頂一下。

「當然了，寶貝，小心一點，」她溫柔回道，「你也是，皮特洛！」

男孩翻了個白眼，然後跑過來親親他母親的臉頰。

「愛你啦，」他小聲咕噥。

「我也愛你，甜心。」說著，她伸手順順他的頭髮。

男孩呆滯了一下，下一秒便興奮地帶著妹妹去看落地窗外各式各樣的飛機。終於能夠獨自待一會兒，女人來到史蒂夫對面的位子坐下，深深地吐一口氣。而已經拿出素描本的史蒂夫在這時抬起眼睛對她微微笑，女人也回以笑容。

隨著越來越多人來到登機門前等待，人潮也越來越擁擠，很快地，史蒂夫就必須將他的行李移到地上，將位子讓給別人。

將素描本翻到新的一頁，史蒂夫開始描繪窗外如棉絮般落下的雪，還有一架架排列整齊的飛機。一名年輕男人來到身旁，坐進史蒂夫先前用來放行李的椅子。伸展那雙長腿時，他的膝蓋不小心碰到史蒂夫。

「該死的，老兄，我很抱歉！」棕髮男人開口道，吸引史蒂夫注意，「我沒搞砸你的畫吧，有嗎？」

已經不是第一次在公共場合畫畫的史蒂夫早已習慣碰撞和推擠，他不但可以把筆拿穩，還能夠馬上反應過來不讓畫筆在紙上出任何差錯。他對眼前滿心擔憂的男人微笑，並揚起手中並沒有受到任何影響的畫作給男人看。

「沒事，」史蒂夫笑著說，「我也只是在練習而已。」

男人傾身向前，想要將史蒂夫的畫作看得更清楚，同時這也讓史蒂夫有機會能夠仔細瞧瞧他。他有一雙史蒂夫看過最美的灰藍色眼睛，還有那頭看似隨性的柔順棕髮，史蒂夫想著要能用手指輕柔撫過不知道有多好。

「這只是練習？」男人問，「看起來就像一張照片。」

史蒂夫下意識地咯咯笑，抬起另一隻手摸摸自己的頸子。他直覺自己該轉移注意力，也許挑挑那幅畫裡的毛病，但他最好的朋友山姆的聲音，此時卻在他腦袋裡響起。

 _你簡直天賦異稟，史蒂夫！_ 山姆常常這麼說。 _唯一一個看不見你的才華的人就是你自己。學著接受別人的讚美好嗎。_

「謝了，」史蒂夫輕輕地說，然後他放下素描本，伸出手，「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

「巴奇・巴恩斯。」

男人對他微笑，史蒂夫覺得胃裡浮起一股暖意。這男人帥斃了，雕刻般的下巴，留著一點點鬍渣，還有那能殺死人的微笑。他穿得很俐落，上身是輕暖的黑色毛衣，灰色的正裝長褲，風格看上去很休閒，但搭配起來又好看的不像話。史蒂夫這才突然發現自己穿成什麼樣子，寬鬆的連帽衫，牛仔褲和靴子。他早上什麼也沒做，不過就是刷刷牙，梳了下頭髮，誰想得到他今天會在機場遇到美麗的陌生人呢。

「這是你的工作嗎？」巴奇看看史蒂夫腿上的素描本問道。

「呃，對。我在史塔克工業的美術部門工作。」

他事實上是美術部門的部長，負責監督公司琳琅滿目的計畫項目，但他不太喜歡誇耀自己的成就，正好跟他的老闆東尼相反。史蒂夫忍不住扶額。一想到自家老闆那張火車跑不停的嘴巴他就頭痛。

「太神奇了，」巴奇說，「我也去過那裡幾次。我的輔具就是史塔克本人設計的。在那裡工作一定很有挑戰性吧。」

史蒂夫表示同意地點點頭，接著望著巴奇舉起來的手臂。他將袖子捲到手肘上，讓史蒂夫能夠好好端詳他的輔具手掌還有前臂。金屬手臂很美，精密而細緻的金屬盤緊緊相扣，在機場燈光的照耀下閃爍著微光。

「哇喔。」史蒂夫輕聲說道，用指尖滑過巴奇攤開的手掌，「真是不可思議。」

巴奇輕柔地笑著，他收緊手指，握住男人的手。短短幾秒，他們尷尬地握了下手，直到史蒂夫將手抽回去，並不好意思地望著另一個男人。

「抱歉，」他咕噥。

「沒關係。只是有點癢。」巴奇微笑著說，試圖讓他寬心。

「你感覺得到？」

「當然。這可是最高端的史塔克科技。這還只是原型而已。」

史蒂夫曾在辦公室日誌中讀到過輔具啟用計畫，但他從沒想過自己會有機會見到本尊。皮特洛就選在這個時刻放棄對飛機的興趣，並且蹦蹦跳跳地往兩個男人的位子直奔而來。

「嗚喔！這是真的嗎？」小男孩兒問。

「皮特洛！」他母親在位子上告誡他。

「對不起，媽媽，」男孩望著母親說道，但表情看起來一點也不抱歉。她放下手裡的書，揮揮手叫男孩過去，在他耳邊輕聲跟他講道理。他小巧的臉蛋一下子變得紅通通的，接著只是點點頭。他的妹妹安靜地坐在母親身邊，一雙小手安慰似地捏捏皮特洛的手。皮特洛放開妹妹，然後慢慢走向兩個男人，眼睛黏在他的鞋子上。

「我很抱歉我剛才那麼沒禮貌，」皮特洛小聲地說，「我不是故意要讓你難過的。」

巴奇根本沒事，他親切地接受孩子誠心的歉意。

「謝了，小傢伙。原諒你啦。」巴奇說，「你想再靠近點看嗎？」

巴奇向小男孩伸出手，給他一個鼓勵的笑容。當皮特洛向前靠近時，巴奇調皮的動動手指，孩子驚訝地大笑起來。

「看起來力氣很大，」皮特洛說，「你能在牆上穿出洞來嗎？」

巴奇大笑出聲並聳聳肩。

「我不知道耶，」他據實以告，「我還沒試過。你花很多時間想該怎麼在牆上打洞嗎，小傢伙？」

皮特洛思考了一下，然後搖搖頭。

「沒有，」小孩說如是說，「但我沒有像你一樣的金屬手臂啊。」

「說得也對。」巴奇回應，「如果你有金屬手臂的話，除了在牆上打個洞之外你還想做些什麼呢？」

皮特洛開始手舞足蹈地告訴他們，假如他有一隻像巴奇一樣的金屬手臂，他要如何當個英雄打擊壞人。孩子的熱情很有感染力，巴奇很快地加入他的小小戰鬥裡，他假裝自己就是那隻皮特洛正在攻擊的巨大綠色怪物。

史蒂夫望著眼前一大一小忍不住微笑起來。他感覺自己好像有點迷戀上他身邊的男人了。史蒂夫輕推巴奇，他歪歪頭示意他看向坐在一邊，正張大眼睛好奇地看著他們的汪達。巴奇看看史蒂夫並點點頭，然後他轉回去望著他的新朋友。

「你覺得你妹妹也想要看一看嗎？」巴奇問。

皮特洛的小臉亮了起來，他用力點頭。

「汪達！」他喊著，視線離不開巴奇的手。

小女孩翻了個白眼，但還是走上前來加入哥哥的行列，她的母親跟在後面。汪達似乎有點害羞，小小的腳步走得很慢，雙臂緊貼在身側。她停在皮特洛正後方，謹慎地望著巴奇。

「沒事的，」巴奇說，「你可以靠近一點，如果你想的話。」

女孩走近幾步，兩眼盯著金屬手臂。

「會痛嗎，」她問。

巴奇的心被她語氣中的擔憂溫暖了幾分。大部份的人並不會關心裝上這個輔具的代價是什麼，而這麼嬌小的孩子能想到這點，他覺得很感動。他給她一個充滿信心的笑容。

「不會，」他說，「這是特別為我做的，不會痛。」

汪達笑了一下，那張稚嫩臉龐的看上去突然不那麼幼小了。史蒂夫漫不經心地想著，這個女孩怎麼那麼正經八百的。小女孩用小手捏捏巴奇的手，接著退開來。

「它很漂亮。」汪達說，「謝謝你讓我們看看它。」

她捏了下哥哥的手臂。小男孩大叫一聲，討厭地瞪她一眼。他們盯著對方好一陣子，一陣無聲的爭執似乎正在悄悄發生。皮特洛先轉開臉，接著對巴奇微笑。

「謝謝你！」皮特洛興奮地說。

男孩拽著妹妹跑回到座位上，他沒完沒了地說著，逗得小女孩樂不可支。孩子們的母親走到兩個男人面前，甜美的臉上帶著感激的微笑。她向巴奇伸出手。

「雪倫・羅曼諾夫。」

「巴奇・巴恩斯。這位是史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

雪倫也跟史蒂夫握手。

「謝謝你們這麼有耐心地跟他們說話。」她說，「他們有時候挺令人招架不住的，但沒有惡意。」

「完全沒問題，女士。他們只是很好奇，而且他們非常討人喜歡。」

「這樣就太謝謝你了。」雪倫說。

「媽！我們能吃點心嗎？」皮特洛大喊。

雪倫歎一口氣，對他兒子露出一個寵溺的笑容，接著轉過頭看看巴奇和史蒂夫。

「我猜我最好回去看著他們。」她說，「再次謝謝你們了。」

棕髮男人點點頭，再次靠回座位上。當他的視線看過來時，史蒂夫正看著他微笑。

「幹嘛？」巴奇問。

「汪達說你很漂亮。」史蒂夫說。

「我是很漂亮。你有意見？」

「沒，完全沒有。事實上我很同意她的看法。」

話一說出口，史蒂夫就禁不住紅了臉。他又再一次不經大腦思考就開口。巴奇將身子向前傾，在史蒂夫試著移開目光時逮到他。

「你這樣覺得嗎？」巴奇翹起嘴角。

「你對孩子很有一套，」史蒂夫說。

「而你在轉移話題。」

兩個男人盯著彼此，巴奇這時才發現眼前這個全然的陌生人是多麽有意思。

「我只是覺得你們的相處方式很可愛，好嗎？」史蒂夫不好意思地說。

「沒關係的，史蒂微。是挺可愛的。」

 _雖然沒你可愛_ 。他想。

史蒂夫嘆口氣，抬起一隻大手遮住自己的臉。巴奇終於決定饒過他，他不再逗弄他，也不再故意對史蒂夫轉移話題的事情大作文章。

「我有挺多機會跟孩子玩的，」巴奇解釋，「我有兩個妹妹，他們都有孩子。你呢？」

「我一直都很想要有兄弟姊妹，但很不幸的，我是獨生子。」

「真掃興。」

史蒂夫想起從前那些生病的日子，虛弱的身體讓他不得不待在家裡，而所有街坊鄰居的孩子都在外面快樂玩耍。他只想要有個朋友或是兄弟姊妹，他只想要有人可以和他分享他的畫作和他讀的書，他只想要身邊有個友善的人，陪他度過那些彷彿永遠沒有盡頭的日子。

「是挺掃興的。」史蒂夫同意。

兩人陷入一陣沈默。巴奇拿出一本書開始閱讀，而史蒂夫又再次觀察起周圍的人。

這時，一名年紀稍大的女人坐到他們身邊。她有點矮，一頭銀色捲髮，身上穿著汽水般粉紅的毛衣，上頭繡有銀色的雪花。她的形象看上去就像一般人眼中的完美祖母，除了一件事；她臉上憤怒的表情。她在講電話，嘴巴不大高興地高高噘起，一雙冷漠的綠色眼睛盛著不耐。

「飛機誤點，」她對著電話說，「他們沒說要多久。」

史蒂夫從位子上站起來，希望自己沒聽到她的話。房間的另一端是紀錄航班時刻的電子板，他走上前去。確實，他們的航班誤點了。史蒂夫大聲地嘀咕一聲，跌回方才的椅子裡並拿出手機。巴奇從書裡抬起頭，用肩膀推推史蒂夫。

「怎麼啦，朋友？」他問。

「航班誤點。」

「你開玩笑的吧。」

「真可惜我不是…」

「他們有說要多久嗎？」巴奇期待地問。

「沒有。」史蒂夫說，戲劇化地強調了“沒”這個字。

巴奇呻吟起來，語調中的失望聽起來跟史蒂夫差不多，他抬起雙手揉揉臉。

史蒂夫將這個消息發給他母親，胃裡傳來一陣罪惡感。很快的，她的回覆傳了過來，她告訴他沒關係，告訴他她多麽愛他，訊息的最後，她請求她務必要注意安全。他微笑瀏覽著手機，然後將它塞回口袋裡。

「跟老婆道歉啊？」巴奇逗弄似地說道。

「是我媽媽。家裡就我們兩個一起過節，我不想讓她擔心。」

「啊。今年就我自己過節。還以為我能跟朋友在家好好放鬆，過個無憂無慮的聖誕節，但…」

史蒂夫笑了起來，看看他們周圍。

「這不是你心裡想的那種放鬆嗎？」

「不是，還真不是。」

兩人都笑了起來，史蒂夫再次起身伸展著僵硬的四肢，他的體型本來就高大，坐在小小的塑膠椅子裡太久總是難受。巴奇的雙眼追逐著他的一舉一動，當不小心瞥見史蒂夫因為伸懶腰，裸露出的腰間白皙而結實的肌膚時，他覺得喉間有些乾澀。史蒂夫在看見對面的咖啡店時露出微笑。他半跪在地上，從背包裡拿出皮夾。

「去買點咖啡。想來點什麼嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇低頭望著史蒂夫，語調興奮的有點誇張。

「你願意幫我？幫我買杯咖啡？」

「你要是看著我的東西，我還可以請你喝咖啡。」

巴奇摀住自己的胸口，假裝要暈過去。

「真是個善良的人啊。」

看著巴奇演戲，史蒂夫忍不住大笑起來，他的臉頰暖和起來，甚至染上一層薄紅。巴奇高興地笑著，顯然是對自己的演出相當滿意。

「你給自己談了筆很好的交易。」巴奇說。

「你喜歡喝什麼？」問的時候，史蒂夫稍稍放低聲音。

巴奇大笑出聲，那陣笑聲讓史蒂夫很愉快，他逗笑他了。巴奇笑起來的時候很好看，仰起頭，閉著眼，喜悅讓他的五官柔和起來。

「一杯拿鐵，謝謝。」巴奇平靜下來後說道。

「稍等幾分鐘。」史蒂夫眨眨眼。

「拭目以待。」

史蒂夫腳步輕盈地走開了，而巴奇就只是看著他的背影，攤開在腿上的書本早已經被遺忘。他天生喜歡跟人調情，但他已經很久沒那麼做過。意外發生後他便鮮少如此，更別提能有機會在史蒂夫這樣的男人身上施展他的調情技巧。他很高大，留有一頭金髮，擁有一具天生就該成為戰士的身體，還有一雙湛藍色的眼睛和漂亮的嘴唇，綜合上述特質，史蒂夫輕而易舉成為巴奇此生見過最性感的男人之一。

他自顧自地笑著，然後注意到旁邊那個生氣的奶奶朝他投來憤怒的眼神。她計算什麼似地望著他，嘴巴高高地撅著，表情似乎還帶著一點厭惡。巴奇抬起一邊的眉毛看她，有那麼一刻，他以為她要開口說些什麼，但她只是氣呼呼地向一旁看去。

他拿起書本再次閱讀起來，巴奇試著不要去想她到底為什麼生氣。他心裏大概有底，但要是她沒提起，那麼他也沒打算開口。

幾分鐘後，史蒂夫帶著兩個大杯子和一個紙袋回到座位上。

他將咖啡遞到巴奇手裡並在男人身邊坐下，接著他打開紙袋，拿出幾個剛才買的馬芬蛋糕。

「你不必這麼做的，史蒂夫，」巴奇說著，選了蘋果肉桂口味的，「這意思就是，我想我愛上你了。」

「你是該愛我，」史蒂夫說，「而且老實告訴你，我並不介意。你人也很不錯啊，還願意幫我看著東西。」

史蒂夫被巴奇略顯乾澀的語調給逗笑了，他喝下一口咖啡。

「要不是你的話，」他說，「你知道，這附近可能有小偷正在尋找目標，超想把我裝著一堆運動衣的行李袋偷走。」

「你那些珍貴的運動衣不會有危險的，史蒂微。我很輕易就能逮到那個小偷。」

「對於一個穿著樂福鞋的人來說，你聽起來確實挺有自信的。」

兩人同時低頭看看巴奇的鞋。

「別被這些浮誇的身外之物給騙了。我可不會因為害怕就放棄追求我想要的東西。」巴奇說。

他們又朝彼此看一眼，接著開始各自享用他們的點心。過一陣子，巴奇再次開口，臉上帶著惡作劇般的笑容。

「除了我以外沒人碰過你的運動衫，朋友。我可以向你保證。」

史蒂夫正好吃到一半，於是他只是純粹看著棕髮男人，抬起眉毛表示疑惑。

「我把他們一件一件拿出來，然後用臉全都磨蹭過一遍了。」巴奇說著謊話，神色一派正經。

「當然了，」史蒂夫也同樣面無表情，「有特別喜歡那一件嗎？」

「沒，他們都挺別緻的。」

「謝謝你了。」

他們故意憋著呼吸假裝正經，下一秒一陣笑聲在他們之間爆發。生氣的奶奶正盯著他們。她的臉有些紅，雙手緊緊抓著腿上的提袋，用力的關節都發白。兩人察覺到她的不悅，但什麼也沒說，只是稍微降低音量。

「所以你要去哪呢，史蒂微？」巴奇問，「你說就只有你和你媽過節，對吧？」

史蒂夫點點頭，挺享受他跟身邊的男人肩碰肩的感覺。

「布魯克林。」他說。

「真的？」

「沒錯。土生土長。」史蒂夫驕傲地說。

「這樣啊，真巧，」巴奇對他笑，「我正好也來自布魯克林。」

「 _確實_ 很巧。」史蒂夫同意道。

兩人相互對照過居住的社區後，才發現他們從小生長的公寓之間的距離簡直近的不像話。他們不過是偶然錯過了彼此成長的過程。

史蒂夫不敢相信像巴奇這樣的人竟然就在離他這麼近的地方長大，而今天竟然是他們第一次見面。他很確定要是他們從小就認識，他們肯定會變成非常好的朋友，於是他告訴棕髮男人這個想法，後者欣然同意。

巴奇用腳碰碰史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也碰回去。很快地，他們便安靜地咯咯笑起來，兩人用腳相互推搡調情*。史蒂夫使出絕招，踩住巴奇的腳將他釘在地上，另一個男人則是在逃脫之餘毫不留情地用手指戳弄史蒂夫的腰側。一來一往的笑鬧卻被一位不太高興的觀眾給打斷。

「真是令人忍無可忍。」生氣的奶奶說道。

兩人同時停下動作，並往她的方向看去。

「不好意思？」史蒂夫問。

「這裏還有孩子。」年老的女人說著，好似在澄清自己的發言。

「是的。這裏確實有。」史蒂夫同意，「那麼您的意思是？」

「你們兩人顯然是在和對方調情，」她說，「真是不得體。你們兩人都該學學怎麼尊重旁人，畢竟我們之中有些人還是認同家庭價值是值得維護並予以尊敬的。」

這番言論結束後，緊跟在後的是眾人錯愕的沈默，下一秒鐘，兩人同時開口發出不滿的抗議。

「你怎麼能說這種話？！」史蒂夫說。

「你沒有權力這麼說！」巴克說。

生氣的奶奶指著眼前的皮特洛和汪達，兩個孩子正坐在位子裡，睜著大大的眼睛看著眼前的大人們。

「他們的母親可不想向他們解釋為什麼兩個男人會有你們兩位這樣的表現。你們應該要遵守基本禮儀，不要在公眾場合用這種行為丟人現眼。」她說。

「別把我的孩子們扯進來。」雪倫憤怒地回應，「我的孩子從他們的 _兩位_ 母親身上學到的，就是要學著愛人的本質，而不是愛他們的性別*。他們也懂得不要輕易聽信偏執人士的仇恨言論，尤其是像您這樣的偏執人士。」

婦人僵在位子裡，表情看上去就像被搧了一把掌那麼難受。史蒂夫的臉色看上去很紅，滿腔的憤怒讓惹得他心神不寧，他握緊拳頭好讓自己不至於爆發。幾次深呼吸後，當再度開口時，他的嗓音已經回歸平和。

「我要怎麼過我的生活與你無關。我的行為不低俗也並不帶有任何歧視意味，不像你一樣。也就是說，如果我想要的話，我可以在機場裡親吻任何一個男人。」

「沒錯，你確實可以。」

巴奇伸過手輕柔地扳過史蒂夫的臉，並將雙唇貼上史蒂夫的。金髮男人嚇一大跳，但他飛快地鎮定下來，他用那雙大手握住巴奇的肩膀，而兩人的唇瓣則是緊貼在一起難分難捨。巴奇的嘴唇很柔軟，他嚐起來就像咖啡和肉桂。這個吻並沒有持續太久，這對他們來說根本不夠。他們分開時，巴奇的呼吸有些急促，而史蒂夫則是舔了舔他的下唇，那抹討喜的暈紅又再次染上他的雙頰。眼前的景象燃起巴奇的佔有慾，但他很快便將那股衝動壓抑住。再等一等，他還有話要說。他向一旁看去，正好看見生氣的奶奶從位子上起身，正憤怒地搖著頭。

「我絕不會坐視不理，也不會接受你們的騷擾。」她說。

「 _你被騷擾_ ？」巴奇簡直不可置信。

她沒有回答，只是立刻衝到另外一頭的等候區並停下來跟最近的警員談話，她用手指生氣地朝巴奇和史蒂夫比劃。他們聽不見她在說些什麼，但她的臉頰紅的要滴出血，而她身邊的旅客都神情錯愕地望著她。年輕的員警在將她安撫下來後朝他們走來。儘管知道他們什麼也沒做錯，史蒂夫的胃仍是狠狠揪了起來。而當員警來到他們身邊時，他不但沒有教訓他們，反而露出一個帶有歉意的微笑。

「這裏一切都沒事嗎？」員警問道。

巴奇和史蒂夫望向彼此。史蒂夫的臉仍然因為那個吻而有些紅潤，巴奇的毛衣則是因為被史蒂夫緊抓過而有些歪斜，除此之外他們挺好的。

「是啊，我們沒事。」巴奇說。

員警點點頭，並走到一旁去和雪倫談話。

「史蒂微，關於那個吻，我—」

巴奇的話隨即被廣播裡傳來的聲音打斷，內容是關於今晚所有原訂起飛的航班皆因為天氣因素被取消。騷動的人群裡傳來令人沮喪的強烈抗議。史蒂夫拿起他的背包走向資訊服務台，那裡的隊伍全是等著詢問過夜住宿的旅客。巴奇和雪倫也帶著兩個孩子跟上前去。快要輪到他們時，史蒂夫聽見汪達和皮特洛不斷問著他們的母親各種問題。

「我們還要回家嗎？」汪達問。

「我們會被雪永遠困在這裡嗎？」皮特洛問。

雪倫沈重地嘆氣，試著向孩子們解釋不會，他們今天沒辦法回家，還有不會，他們不會永遠都被困在機場裡。兩張小臉上都寫著失望。

終於輪到史蒂夫，坐在台前的是一名叫做絲凱*的女人，她有些著急卻依然向他露出一個疲倦的微笑。她向他解釋航空公司會將他的機票劃到明早九點飛往紐約的航班。

「這樣就可以了，」史蒂夫說，「有沒有可能我今晚能訂到一間房間？」

絲凱在電腦上敲敲打打。

「你很幸運。我們剛好剩下最後一間房間，」她說。

巴奇再次發出呻吟，咕噥著饒了他吧。雪倫輕聲地抱怨一聲。史蒂夫向後看看，他看見雪倫疲倦的神情。他下定決心，轉過頭去看著櫃檯後那個漂亮而年輕的女孩。

「這樣吧，」他小聲地說，「房間就算了。我在外面待著就好。」

「你確定？」絲凱問。

「對。」

「你這個肉麻鬼。」巴奇輕輕在他耳邊說。

史蒂夫只是聳聳肩，並沒有看向巴奇，他接過他的新機票並謝謝絲凱的幫忙。他離開隊伍並致電給母親告知她這項壞消息。巴奇走向櫃檯，並換了一張跟史蒂夫同一時間起飛的航班。

「那麼你要房間嗎？」絲凱問。

「不了。我沒關係。」巴奇說。

「你是認真的。」她驚訝地說。

巴奇毫不猶豫。

「百分之百是。」他收起機票，「謝謝你的幫忙。佳節愉快。」

絲凱在看見雪倫時就明白了這一切是怎麼回事。她愉快地微微笑，並將兩個男人的位置都升等至頭等艙。她想也許明早對他們來說，這會是不錯的驚喜。巴奇走到史蒂夫身邊，他們安靜望著雪倫走到台前。

「嗨。我們需要換機票，麻煩了。」雪倫說。

「沒問題。另外，我們還有最後一間房間可以供您和您的孩子過夜。」

「你說什麼？」雪倫問，「我以為史蒂夫住的是最後一間房間。」

「不，事實上羅傑斯先生和巴恩斯先生都取消了過夜住宿的服務。如果您想要的話，這間房間就是您的了？」

雪倫轉頭看著兩個男人，他們同時對她揮揮手。她感覺自己就要哭了。

「好的。好的，麻煩你，」雪倫說，「真的很感謝你。」

一拿到新的機票和房間資訊，雪倫立刻跑向兩人並給他們一個大大的擁抱。

「你們不需要這麼做的！」她大叫道。

「沒有孩子該在機場裡過聖誕。」史蒂夫也抱抱她，「我能做的也只有這樣了。」

「史蒂微是對的。去吧，好好享受那個房間。好好休息。」巴奇說。

雪倫吸吸鼻子並擦乾眼淚。

「謝謝你們兩個。太感激了。」她說。

汪達和皮特洛在母親放開他們的手時也分別上前擁抱兩人。他們交換了無數個道別還有聖誕節的願望，然後這個小家庭便啟程到他們的飯店去休息。身邊的人們都在往出口的方向移動，機場漸漸安靜下來也顯得空曠。

「我還以為我才是肉麻鬼。」史蒂夫說著撞撞巴奇的肩膀。

「你是啊。」

「如果我是，那你也是。」

巴奇聳聳肩，將肩上的背包提得更高。

「所以現在呢？」他問。

「我想我剛看到廁所附近有寄物櫃。我要把東西放在那裡然後去找點吃的。」史蒂夫說，「你呢，呃—歡迎你加入我。」

「帶路吧。」

在經歷充滿著打鬧，咒罵和推擠的二十分鐘後，他們成功找到寄物櫃，並打算把最大間的行李放進去。史蒂夫在鎖上寄物櫃後轉過頭問巴奇他想要吃什麼，但棕髮男人卻不見蹤影。

「巴奇？」他大叫，「巴奇，你去哪了？」

大廳的另一頭是一排化妝室，史蒂夫走上前去想著也許他的朋友是去上廁所了。就在他經過一間殘障廁所時，門突然大開，接著有人將他一把扯進門內。

「見鬼的搞什麼？」他在肩膀撞上身後的門時大叫道。

沒有回答，巴奇只是把自己扔到史蒂夫身上，並粗暴地將兩人的嘴唇撞在一起。這個吻沒有先前那個來得甜蜜。巴奇舔咬著史蒂夫的下唇，直到他張開嘴放任巴奇的舌頭伸進去與他的交纏。他在男人的嘴裡呻吟著，史蒂夫用手指滑過巴奇的頭髮，並輕扯著男人絲綢一般的棕髮。

史蒂夫首先退開，他喘著氣，渴求著新鮮空氣。巴奇抓住這個機會吻上史蒂夫的下巴和頸子，並在留下屬於他的氣息。

「該死。」史蒂夫呢喃著。

「嗯哼。」巴奇同意地哼哼兩聲。

史蒂夫的右手離開巴奇的頭髮，接著緊抓住他的腰將他扯到身前，兩人用下身磨蹭著彼此。巴奇低吼一聲，又咬上史蒂夫的嘴唇，雙手不安分地鑽進史蒂夫的毛衣裡。他的肌膚細膩而溫熱，強壯的肌肉抵在掌心裡，他貪婪地撫摸過史蒂夫的每一吋胸膛和腹部。

「我無法停止想像親吻你，史蒂微。」他在史蒂夫耳邊輕喃，「從看到你的那一刻開始，我就想碰你。」

史蒂夫再次呻吟起來，雙手捧著巴奇的下巴將他扯進另一個吻裡。巴奇緊抓著史蒂夫的衣擺下緣並扯了扯，無聲地徵求史蒂夫的同意。史蒂夫點點頭，熱烈的親吻隨即被打斷。汗衫被被粗暴地脫下，而史蒂夫的肩膀正緊靠在冰冷的木門上。他的臉，脖子和胸口都被染成玫瑰色，雙唇則因為喘息輕啟。巴奇扯掉自己的上衣，映入史蒂夫眼簾的是結實的肌肉，還有巴奇的金屬手臂。那隻金屬做成的手臂，還有脖子上的狗牌在廁所燈光的照耀下閃著微亮的光芒。史蒂夫沒能觀賞太久，因為巴奇立刻襲上史蒂夫的胸口舔咬起來，並在麥金色的肌膚上刻下屬於他的印記，然後他一路向下來到史蒂夫的下身。

「巴—巴克。巴奇，等等。」

巴奇立刻停止動作，並看向史蒂夫的臉。史蒂夫的瞳孔放大，眼周盡是長的不可思議的睫毛。他的雙手有些顫抖地緊抓著巴奇的肩膀。這一刻，他是巴奇有生以來見過最性感的造物。

「你還好嗎？」巴奇問。

「很—很好。只是。我們在機場的廁所裡耶。」史蒂夫說著，大略比劃一下他們身在的空間。

鬆一口氣的感覺使巴奇感到些微暈眩，史蒂夫正經的語調則讓他忍不住咯咯笑。巴奇有些驚訝，並把剛才還正在揉捏史蒂夫臀部的雙手拿開。

「你想要停下來嗎？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫舔著下唇，搖搖頭，他短暫的緊張感即刻被巴奇由下而上的注視給驅散。史蒂夫飢渴望地盯著巴奇的雙眼，他伸出手用指尖輕撫男人的下頷。巴奇微微一笑並傾身向前，鼻尖感受著眼前早已勃發的長度。史蒂夫不住顫抖，他仰起頭來撞在門上。

「那就少囉唆*。」巴奇說道，溫熱的鼻息緩緩貼著史蒂夫的牛仔褲。

棕髮男人露出一抹得意的笑，他拉下史蒂夫的拉鍊，張嘴親吻逐漸裸露在外的每一吋肌膚。

「喔，老天， _巴奇_ 。」史蒂夫呻吟著。

「我在這裡，寶貝，我在這裡。」巴奇說著，將史蒂夫勃然的慾望從四角褲裡解放出來。

他開始地很緩慢，吸允著史蒂夫的陰莖前端，接著用舌尖碾磨柱體下方，這讓男人輕輕低吟起來。巴奇用嘴唇包覆住史蒂夫的巨大，並開始以穩定的節奏吞吐著。他的舌頭纏繞著史蒂夫的頂端，巴奇不停地逗弄男人的感官，享受著耳邊傳來的壓抑哭聲。史蒂夫將手指插進巴奇的頭髮裡，輕扯著他柔順的髮絲，好讓嘴裡仍然含著他的巴奇發出呻吟。

「還沒，還沒。」史蒂夫輕喘著，他覺得自己快要到了。他退開一些，將東西從巴奇嘴裡退出來。史蒂夫垂下眼，望著自己腳邊那美的令人屏息的男人。巴奇邪氣地笑一笑，並伸出舌頭舔舔嘴唇。

「起來。」史蒂夫啞著嗓子道。

巴奇踉蹌地站起身來，主動吻上史蒂夫的唇，品嘗著被另一個男人的舌頭侵犯的感覺。史蒂夫將手伸進巴奇的褲子裡，他掏出巴奇的陰莖並和自己的靠在一起。巴奇閉上眼睛卻不住輕顫，感受男人的大手包裹住他的慾望。緩長而穩定的撫弄舒服的讓他蜷起腳趾。

「我快要撐不住了，史蒂微。」他說，「感覺 _好極了_ ，寶貝。」

「我就在這裡和你一起，巴克。再撐一下吧，哼？再撐一下。」

史蒂夫加快套弄的節奏，巴奇握住史蒂夫的手，讓漲的發疼的陰莖感受到更強烈的擠壓。他們在快要迎來高潮時亂糟糟的親吻，並發狂似的吸咬著彼此的嘴唇。事後，兩人紊亂的氣息皆是激烈而急促。額頭與額頭抵著彼此，嘴邊繾綣著同樣昏沈的笑意。

「吃點東西嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「見鬼的要。我餓死了。」

史蒂夫笑起來，他閉上眼睛時眼角刻著幾條笑紋，他完美的牙齒在閃閃發亮，還有那雙使人想要無上限親吻的嘴唇。巴奇望著他，史蒂夫的腹肌隨著他的笑聲起伏著，他說不出此刻的自己有多快樂。

「老天，你真性感。」巴奇說著再次吻上史蒂夫。

「我？那麼你呢？」史蒂夫在親吻的空隙問道。

「我還行吧。」巴奇輕率地答道，這讓金髮男人忍不住笑出聲來，然後他們又落回一串親吻裡。史蒂夫在親吻時高興地輕吟著，然後他退開來。

「不行。不行再來了。得先吃點東西。」

他們很快地清理乾淨並穿上衣服。史蒂夫正在水槽邊洗手，他在鏡子的倒影裡看見巴奇站在門邊望著走廊。

「外面現在挺多人的。」巴奇回頭看著史蒂夫。

「靠。真的嗎？」

史蒂夫的臉頰紅的嚇人，他用汗濕的雙手拂亂金色的瀏海。

「是啊，兄弟，」巴奇說，「我先出去。二十秒後再出來。我在寄物櫃那裡等你。」

史蒂夫點點頭，緩緩地深呼吸，試著平息自己潮紅的雙頰。顯然史蒂夫對於自己先前的熱情感到有些難為情，巴奇願意用盡任何方法安撫他。巴奇對男人微微笑，他走到他身邊並給他一個簡短的擁抱。

「會沒事的，渾球。不到一分鐘後我就能再見到你啦。」

「好啦，混蛋。沒事了。」

巴奇從門口溜出去，史蒂夫則是用冰涼的水沖臉，無聲地在腦子裡數到三十。數完後，他轉身拉開門，卻直接撞上一名少年，後者踉蹌了幾步，驚訝地『噢』了一聲。

「喔，天啊，我很抱歉，」史蒂夫說著伸出手去扶男孩，「你沒事吧？」

孩子用像是在評估什麼似的眼神看他。他的嘴唇彎一個調皮的笑容，然後他抬手整理一下身上藍紅相間的連帽衫。

「沒事。沒事，我很好。」他說。

棕髮男孩回頭看向正在後方等待的巴奇，又看看史蒂夫。方才退去的潮紅又再度回到史蒂夫臉上。男孩注意到史蒂夫的神情，又發現他一直刻意迴避看向巴奇所在的位置。孩子疑惑地歪歪頭，他伸手指指巴奇，又指指史蒂夫，接著暗示著什麼似的對他挑眉。史蒂夫越來越紅的臉，還有那說明了一切的聳肩，只讓少年臉上的笑容越來越大。

「老兄喔…幹得漂亮，」孩子說著舉起一隻拳頭要和他相碰。

史蒂夫抬起拳頭和男孩碰了碰，然後他發現自己在笑。

「謝了。」史蒂夫悄悄地說。

孩子大笑著搖搖頭，頭也不回地走進廁所。史蒂夫走向正在前方等著他的朋友？男朋友？床伴？

「剛是什麼情況？」巴奇問。

「他猜到了。」史蒂夫有些不好意思。

巴奇笑得很大聲，他伸手攬住史蒂夫的肩膀，兩人一同走向用餐區。

無法下定決心該點哪個單人套餐，兩人最後決定買一些小零嘴，再回到他們的登機門，眼前一堆食物是豐盛的野餐風格。他們討論著眼前的食物，工作和家人，他們想要去旅遊的地點還有最愛的電影。兩人沒完沒了地嘲笑對方，同時卻也樂在其中，享受彼此的陪伴。當他們結束用餐並將垃圾清乾淨後，巴奇來到服務台要了幾個枕頭和幾件毯子。回到座位時，他看見史蒂夫正站在落地窗前望著外頭不停落下的雪，他的微笑甚至還帶著一點睡意。

「還好嘛，朋友？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫點點頭，眼睛幾乎就要在他面前闔上。史蒂夫看上去是那麼柔軟而快樂，眼前的景象讓巴奇覺得全身暖洋洋，而這份感受也使他驚奇不已。

「跟我一起躺躺？」巴奇輕柔地問。

史蒂夫從窗邊退開，跟著巴奇走到剛才臨時鋪好的床。他們一起躺下，巴奇像根大湯匙一樣側躺著，享受著史蒂夫寬闊的背緊貼在自己胸口的感覺，他兩隻手環抱著史蒂夫的腰。兩人面向落地窗，凝視著窗外飛舞不停的鵝毛大雪，漸漸地，他們都即將進入夢鄉。

「聖誕快樂，巴奇。」史蒂夫說。

「聖誕快樂，史蒂夫。」

 

 

 

_______________________________________

*用腳相互推搡調情：footsie，碰腳調情，我的字典裡真的就是這樣寫的

*是要學著愛人的本質，而不是愛他們的性別：who they love is less important than how they love.，英文直翻很拗口，我用一樣的意思代替

*絲凱：Daisy ”Skye” Johnson，就黛西強森啦

*那就少囉唆：Then let me do my thing.，女王吧唧 <3

 

 

翻譯君：

逼逼逼警察噢我這裡甘迺迪國際機場這裡有情侶在放大招很討厭！！！！！XDDDDDDDD

這篇本來是要在聖誕節前翻完的但我看到肉壓力好大！！！而且篇比較長，於是就不小心拖到現在（。）作者超級勤勞持續更新中現在已經有八篇了～


End file.
